I'm Still Not Over You
by BlackPearl07
Summary: hermione and draco return as head boy and girl. can hermione forgive draco for what he did last year? 2nd in the 3 part story!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Well here it is guys the sequel! Yay! We decided to start it a little bit sooner because you guys want to read it so bad! So please give us a warm welcome with plenty of reviews! So here it is the first chapter of our sequel. We hope you enjoy it! Also if you are reading this story and haven't read the first then it's a good idea to read it because this story weighs heavily on the first.   
  
Chapter 1- New Beginnings   
  
Hermione stepped off the Hogwarts Express, which had just arrived at Hogwarts. She looked at the great big castle thinking 'Head Girl what I've always dreamed of'.' Over the summer she had decided that since this was a new year that she was going to forget all about the "bad times" in other words Draco Malfoy.   
  
"Hermione! Hermione!" She heard from a distance, she turned around and saw her 2 best friends Harry and Ron running towards her. Hermione ran towards them and gave them both a big hug.   
  
"How has your summer been?" she asked with excitement.  
  
"It wasn't that bad because Dudley went to summer camp," Harry replied.  
  
"Yeah, Ginny went to summer camp too so I didn't have to hear about Harry all summer. Thank goodness!" Ron added. Hermione laughed as she heard about their summers.   
  
"So did you get Head Girl?" Harry asked her.   
  
"Yes," answered Hermione shyly.   
  
"Go figure," Ron said rolling his eyes.   
  
"So do you know who got Head Boy?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Erm….yea…..Malfoy, I read it in the paper. His dad has been boasting about it ever since they got the news," Ron told her.  
  
"Malfoy?" Hermione asked not wanting to believe it.   
  
"Yea," Harry replied, "Well you probably need to go get ready for the welcome back dance for the 7th years. I know how long it takes you girls to get ready."   
  
"Ha ha…yea I guess I better" Hermione replied and went to her dormitory.   
  
As she was putting on her dress she realized that it was the same one that she had worn at the end of the year dance. The night that everything fell apart. She felt a tear roll down her cheek as she remembered that night. But she knew that that was in her past and it didn't matter anymore. As for everybody else getting ready it was the same as any other school dance. Girls ran in and out of each other's rooms borrowing curling irons and hairspray and makeup. When they were all finally ready all the 7th year girls of Gryffindor headed down to the Great Hall for the dance. Hermione walked in the Great Hall in awe of what a great job the decorating committee had done. Dumbledore stood up and the hall went silent.   
  
" Welcome back 7th years! We hope this will be a successful year especially for you as it is your last year at Hogwarts. The staff would also like for me to remind you that you should be a good example for your underclassman. Now Professor McGonnagal would like to say a few words."   
  
"Thank you Professor. I would just like to remind everyone of the Hogwart's tradition. The Head Girl and Head Boy dance is always the first one so would Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy please come to the dance floor."  
  
Hermione stood in shock of what she had just said, she didn't move one inch, then all of a sudden there was a hand in front of her. Draco's hand. He wasn't smiling but he just stood there silently. Hermione didn't take his hand and she just walked to the dance floor so he followed. She hesitated to put her arms around his neck but she did it anyway.   
  
Then he put his hands on her slender waist. The memory of when she taught him to dance came back to her. The days when they were still together. This seemed like forever ago. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek as the song played.   
  
We both know that I shouldn't be here  
  
This is wrong, but baby it's killing me  
  
It's killing you both of us trying to be strong  
  
I've got somewhere else to be, promises to keep  
  
And someone else who loves me is trusting me fast asleep   
  
I've made up my mind there is no turning back   
  
She's been good to me and she deserves better than that  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To look you in the eye and tell you I don't love you  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to lie  
  
To show no emotion when you start to cry  
  
Draco wanted so much to hold her and tell her he was sorry and that he was stupid to have made that bet. He wanted to tell her that it would be ok. But he knew he couldn't. He could feel everyone staring at them it was like daggers sticking in his back, they all knew what he had done. He wished he could change it so badly, and now they had to share a common room and a bathroom.   
  
I can't let you see what you mean to me when my hands are tied  
  
And my hearts not free, we're not meant to be  
  
It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do  
  
To turn around and walk away pretending I don't love you  
  
We will meet again fate has a place and time  
  
So you can get on with your life  
  
I've got to be cruel to be kind  
  
Like doctor Chivago all the love I've been sending  
  
But you will never know cuz there can be no happy ending  
  
- 98 Degrees  
  
The song ended and Hermione immediately took her hands off of Draco she wanted to get away. Fast. She didn't even glance at him as she walked away, soon the dance floor was full of people dancing. Then she finally found Ron and Harry.   
  
"Are you ok?" Harry asked   
  
"Yes….I'm fine" Hermione replied, but really she wasn't and she was not about to tell them that. She wanted everyone to think that she was perfectly fine. Draco walked around the dance all night talking to people and spotted Hermione. He couldn't help but think of how beautiful she looked.   
  
"Hey guys I'm really tired I'm going to go to my dorm, I haven't seen it yet" Hermione told Ron and Harry.   
  
"Ok" Harry and Ron replied.   
  
Hermione went to her dorm and it's huge. It's a lot bigger than she had imagined, she went to look at the bathroom it had a golden handle. The bath tub was white and it was 3 times bigger than her bed at home. She went to her bedroom and it was almost as big as the common room. It had a queen size bed and a white vanity. On the outside of her dorm door was a big golden star that had the initials H.G. etched on it in pretty script. Hermione changed into her pajamas and explored the rest of the place. She found that it had a library that had all kinds of books to choose from. Hermione chose 'What To Expect When You Are Head Girl' and sat down in a leather chair next to the fire. Then the door opened and Draco walked inside.   
  
"So…erm…you have a nice summer?" He asked awkwardly. Hermione did nothing in response she just looked at her book and ignored him.   
  
"Oh well…erm…i'll just got to bed then" Draco said and walked off.   
  
We both bruise to easily  
  
To let it show  
  
I love you  
  
And that's all I know  
  
Not long after Hermione went to sleep too. Her alarm woke her up the next morning. She took a shower and got ready for school. She went down to break fast, she noticed Draco from across the room and couldn't help but stare, Harry noticed this.   
  
"He still loves you, you know" Harry said.  
  
"What? Me and Draco do not like each other anymore" Hermione told him.   
  
"Well I hear that he has talked about you all summer, they say that was all he talked about and all he thought about" Harry said.   
  
"I don't talk about him or think about him, ever" Hermione said.   
  
"Well you better get ready because we've got double potions next" Harry informed her.   
  
Just when I think I'm under control   
  
I think I finally got a grip  
  
Another friend tells me that my name  
  
Is always on your lips  
  
They say I'm more than just a friend  
  
They say I must be blind  
  
I admit that I've seen you watch me  
  
From the corner of your eye  
  
A/N: well here it is the first chapter of our sequel! We hope you guys liked it! Please give us a review! We hope to get more reviews than our last story.   
  
BlackPearl07$ Hermioneanddracoforever88 


	2. Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams

A/N: hey guys! Sorry that it's taken us so long! But Dracoandhermioneforever88 went to Destin, Florida on vacation so we couldn't update. Also we went and saw Harry Potter: and the prisoner of Azkaban the day it came out! We went to the second show! It was really good! You guys should go see it! Any way thanks for the reviews! Please give us more! On with the chapter!   
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Double potions? Why is this happening to me? I'm trying to get over Malfoy and now I've got to be in double potions with him. This really sucks.   
  
END POV  
  
Hermione stood up and followed Harry to potions class, Hermione walked in to the class room which was the same as it always was.   
  
"Ok don't sit down!" Snape instructed.   
  
"Everyone is to have the same partner that they had last year, you are to sit with your partner so that there will be no bustling around during projects" Snape said.   
  
Hermione walked cautiously over to where Draco was sitting, she was dreading being his partner again. She sat down next to him and put her books in front of her.   
  
"Now turn to page 150 section 10 and read chapter one then do the 10 questions on page 151" Snape told them. Hermione read the chapter rather quickly it was about polyjuice potion. She was very pleased that when she got to the questions she was one step ahead of Snape, having already made the potion in her second year.   
  
"Who ever is making that scratching noise will please decease and desist immediately!" Snape yelled. Hermione knew that it was coming from her quill but she didn't have another one, so she just kept on writing. Snape stood up and walked over to her desk.  
  
"I believe that noise is coming from you Mrs. Granger that will be a detention" Snape sneered. Hermione couldn't believe it she didn't need a dentition especially when she was head girl.   
  
"Professor Snape it wasn't Granger, it was me, my quill isn't very sharp sir" Draco said. Hermione couldn't believe her ears. Draco had just taken the detention for her. Why was Draco doing this?   
  
"Oh well then Mr. Malfoy meet me here at 7:00 PM" Snape said and went back to his desk. Hermione looked at Draco and he reached for his bag and pulled something out. He slipped it to Hermione, it was a recently sharpened quill.   
  
"Next time make sure you have all the right stuff" Malfoy whispered harshly to her. Hermione took the quill and noticed from the corner of her eye that Harry and Ron were looking at her. She looked at them and Harry mouthed "what's going on?" Hermione shrugged and shook her head, then finished her assignment. The bell rang signaling the end of the class, Harry came up right beside her.   
  
"What was that all about?" He asked curiously.   
  
"I have no idea, but I can't let him take that detention for me" Hermione said.   
  
"Well what are you going to do?" Harry asked.   
  
"I don't know, but I'll think of something" Hermione said.   
  
Hermione went up to her dorm and stayed there to think about how she was going to get Draco out of detention. At 7:00 PM she went down to Snape's class but she waited about 10 minutes before knocking on the door.   
  
"Yes?" she heard Snape drawl. Hermione walked in and Snape looked surprised to see her.   
  
"What is it Mrs. Granger?" Snape asked.   
  
"Well Malfoy's father needs to speak with him it's urgent, Dumbledore sent me to tell him" Hermione said.   
  
"Very well you may go Mr. Malfoy" Snape said. Draco stood up and followed Hermione out of the room.   
  
"What does my father want?" Draco asked.   
  
"Nothing, he's not here, I just didn't want you to serve my detention" Hermione confessed.   
  
"Why?" Draco asked surprised.   
  
"Because it wasn't your fault" Hermione explained, "and while we're asking questions why did you take my detention in the first place?" Hermione asked curiously.   
  
"Because your head girl and I could tell that you were freaking out so I just took it" he explained. "but anyway, thanks" He said.   
  
"Don't mention it Malfoy it was no big deal" Hermione shrugged.   
  
"Why can't we just be friends?" He asked and unexpectant Hermione.   
  
"After what you did last year do you really think that I want to even come with in a mile of you?" Hermione asked him.   
  
"That's not the reason and you know it" Draco said.   
  
"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.  
  
"The reason you don't want to be friends is because you are scared that if you become friends with me the feelings you already have will get stronger. Your scared that fate will put us together again. I've got news for you, you can't stop fate." Draco explained. Hermione stood there in silence taking in everything that he said. She couldn't believe he knew her that well.   
  
"Draco can you really blame me? I don't want to get hurt again" Hermione admitted.   
  
"But Hermione I'm sorry, how many times do you want me to say it?" Draco asked pleadingly.   
  
"Until you mean it" Hermione said and went to her dorm to go to sleep, there was Quidditch game between Gryffindor and Slytherin the next day she needed to be well rested to root for Harry and Ron. The next day Hermione got up and put on her Gryffindor colors, which are deep red and gold. (A/N: it's so ironic those are our school colors!! GO COMETS!!)Hermione went down for a late break fast and found Ron and Harry not eating.   
  
"Come on guys you have to eat you need your strength" Hermione said.   
  
"We're just to nervous to eat" they told her, so she let it go.   
  
"Well we've got to go me being captain I have to be there early, and I need Ron's help with some stuff" Harry said.   
  
"Well I'll go with you so I can get a good seat" she said. She followed them put to the Quidditch pitch. They were walking down and talking when Blaise showed up and started trying to psyche Harry and Ron out.   
  
"I'll go get my seat" Hermione said.   
  
Draco's POV!!  
  
I watched as Hermione walked to her seat and I decided to follow her. As I walked up to her I was getting a little nervous she just looked so pretty even though she was dressed in Gryffindor gear.   
  
END POV  
  
"Hermione?" Draco asked as he stopped in front of her.   
  
"Yes?" she asked.   
  
"I just wanted to tell you that I really am sorry for what happened. Is there anything I can do?" Draco asked sincerely.   
  
"yes, you can leave me alone. Draco don't you get it, I fall to pieces every time I see you, if I had it my way I'd never get over you, but I have to because what you did is going to take more than I'm sorry. So in order for me to stop falling to pieces when someone even mentions your name I have to stop seeing you all the time, it's just that I'm still not over you, I have to have time" Hermione explained to him. Draco walked down the stadium just a little bit heart broken. The stands started filling in pretty soon and the Quidditch match started.   
  
Madame Hooch stepped onto the pitch and blew her whistle to signal the start of the game. She threw up the quaffle then released the bludgers and finally the snitch.   
  
"And there off!" Lee Jordan echoed through the stadium. Goyle passed the quaffle to Crabbe who then threw back to Goyle whop threw it back to Crabbe. It looked like a game of hot potato.   
  
"Throw Blaise!" Draco was yelling, then Crabbe looked up stupidly and threw it to Blaise who took off for the goal he threw to the one on the left but Ron came out of no where and blocked it. Then threw it to Luna.   
  
"Go Ron!" Hermione was yelling down in the stands.   
  
Luna took the quaffle and passed it to Ginny, Ginny headed to the goal she faked left and threw it right and made a goal! "10 points for Gryffindor!" Lee was shouting. All of a sudden Harry dived to the bottom of the Quidditch pitch and Draco followed him then Harry shot back up narrowly missing a bludger. But Draco wasn't so lucky, he didn't miss it. Draco started falling to the ground and he hit it hard. Hermione stood up in shock and before she knew it she was on the pitch kneeling beside Draco. His head was bleeding and Madame Pomfrey was running to his assist.   
  
"Draco! Draco! Wake up!" Hermione was yelling. But he didn't move.   
  
"Get him to the hospital wing immediately!" Madame Pomfrey shrieked and picked him up. Hermione started to follow them but they told her that she couldn't come. Hermione went back to her seat and as bad as she felt she still cheered for Ron and Harry. Finally Harry caught the snitch. Hermione chanted with everyone else and went to see them after they came out of the locker room.   
  
"Congratulations!" She hugged Ron, then turned to Harry and hugged him he picked her up off her feet and hugged her back then put her down.   
  
"Thanks" they said at the same time. "There's going to be a big party in the common room" they told her. They walked back to the common room together, when they walked in there were decorations everywhere and everyone cheered. Then Hermione engaged herself in a card game with Harry. After three games, Harry winning each time, Professor McGonagall came in and asked that she see Hermione. She walked over to her and they went out side the door.   
  
"Hermione, Mr. Malfoy has reguested to see you, he's in critical condition so please don't say anything to upset him, you don't have a lot of time with him" she said.   
  
Hermione automatically thought the worst, she thought he was dead. She ran to the hospital wing as fast as she could. She went in and Madame Pomfrey showed her where to go. She walked in and he had bandages around his head to control the bleeding. She sat down in the chair next to him, his eyes were closed.   
  
"Draco?" Hermione said and shook him gently, his eyes opened.   
  
"Hi Hermione" he gave her a weak smile.   
  
"You don't have to do that I know that hurts, trust me I've been in the hospital wing lots of times" Hermione said trying to cheer him up.   
  
"Who won the match?" Draco asked. She didn't want to tell him she knew it would only depress him more.   
  
"Well Gryffindor did" Hermione said slowly. The room went silent and Hermione stood to leave but Draco grabbed her hand and told her to stay.  
  
"I have something to tell you, when I got hit and knocked out the last thing I saw was your face. I think we should be friends, because I know that's all you want to be, but I would wait forever for you. I just don't want it to end with you hating me" Draco said gently.   
  
"Draco that was so sweet, ok well I guess we can try to be friends but I'm not promising anything, because I'm going to need space to get over this" Hermione told him truthfully.   
  
"I'll take what I can get" he said and she stood up and was halfway to the door when she heard him say I love you, Hermione. She turned around and walked back to him and then she saw that he was asleep. She smiled at him.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Draco" she said.   
  
A/N: ok guys this was a longer chapter but we know you wanted a long one! Hermioneanddracoforever88 is going to Arkansas on Sunday and wont be back till Friday so we can't update until next Saturday but maybe sooner. We hope you liked it so please give us plenty of reviews!!  
  
BlackPearl07 & hermioneanddracoforever88 


	3. Chapter 3: Detention on the Roof

A/N: ok guys we're updating sooner than last time! Yay! See what we've done is we went ahead and wrote another chapter before dracoandhermioneforever88 left. You guys didn't do to good at reviewing this time. Last time we got 8 reviews but this time we just got 3. So PLEASE review! Everybody! Thanks to the 3 who did!! Anyway this is a cute chapter and we hope you like it!  
  
Chapter 3- Detention on the roof  
  
Hermione walked out the door of the hospital wing and leaned against it and closed her eyes. She was just trying to figure out what had happened, I have to talk to someone she thought. The person that came to her mind first was Harry…but could she talk to him about Draco? She wandered.   
  
"It's worth a shot" she said to herself. She then took off for the Gryffindor common room when she arrived she said the password (fizzing wizbys) and entered. She found Harry with his Quidditch gear on, he was obviously going to practice.   
  
"Harry you know we have that potions essay due tomorrow! You should be working on it!" Hermione accused.  
  
"Well I was kind of hoping that you would do it for me" Harry said hopefully.   
  
"Well I can't I've got a lot on my mind" Hermione said.   
  
"What is it?" Harry asked looking concerned.   
  
"Well……lets find a quieter place" she said moving to a farther place in the common room.   
  
"Listen I can tell you anything right?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Yes, what's wrong?" Harry asked looking a little nervous.   
  
"Oh nothing bad, but I want to know that I can talk to you about Draco" Hermione said slowly.   
  
"Well yes, you know you can tell me anything" Harry said gently.   
  
"Well I just told him that we could be friends, but I'm scared that I'm not doing the right thing" Hermione confessed.   
  
"Well do you love him?" Harry asked.   
  
"Well, I did last year and I guess that never really went away, so yes, I do love him, but I'm scared that it's wrong" she said.   
  
"Well if you love someone it's never wrong, as much as I don't like him I can tell that you do, and I'll always stand beside your decisions, so no matter what you can come to me if you want me to help you out with him or if you want me to pound him, because you know I will especially if he breaks your heart" Harry confided.   
  
"Thanks, Harry" Hermione said, and Harry pulled her into a comforting hug.  
  
"Here let me walk you back to your common room" Harry said and he put his arm around her until they got to her door.   
  
"Thanks again Harry" Hermione said and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"No problem" Harry said and went back to his common room. Hermione had no trouble sleeping that night. For one she knew that Draco wouldn't be there but he would be at classes tomorrow. As for the other reason that she didn't have trouble sleeping is because she knew now that she could come to Harry for advice about Draco and unlike Ron he wouldn't bite her head off. She also liked where her and Draco were right now in their relationship, she liked being just friends with him. Though he did have a way with her, he could always make her laugh, but he could also make her cry. These were the thoughts that were in her head when she went to sleep that night.   
  
The next morning she woke up on time with out her alarm clock. She got in the shower and dried her hair, and put on her makeup. She went down for break fast and sat in her usual spot, next to Harry on the opposite side of Ron. When they went to potions class Professor Snape motioned for her to come over to his desk, Draco was already there.   
  
"Mrs. Granger, I have just informed Mr. Malfoy the he has to make up his detention since he never finished his. But you may join him, I found out that his father was never here. As the head girl of this school I expected better from you. Next time I will not be so lenient, now take your seats" Snape pointed to where they sat and Draco and herself sat down.   
  
"Great detention" Hermione grumbled as Snape told them to turn to page 167 and do the project with their partner.   
  
"Yea well you wouldn't have gotten one if you hadn't tried to get me out" Draco said smirking.   
  
"Well I couldn't let you take my detention!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"I know, I know, I was just kidding, you don't have to get so defensive, gee is that time of the month or something?" Draco said with another famous smirk. Hermione's face turned pink with embarrassment.   
  
Draco noticed her pink face and saw victory "I'm right aren't I!" Draco said smirking and laughing.   
  
"For a matter of fact you aren't!" Hermione snapped.   
  
"Ok, ok, just cut up the dragon claws" Draco said passing them to her. They cut up all of the ingredients and put them in the potion. When Snape examined their potion he couldn't find anything wrong. The bell finally rang the rest of the day went in a blur for Hermione because she was to busy thinking about what would happen at detention. It didn't take long for 7:00 PM to roll around and she went to Snape's class and found Draco already there.   
  
"No talking. No writing.  
  
No reading. Just sit here and don't do anything" Snape said and went back to his work. After about 5 boring minutes Dumbledore came into the room.   
  
"Professor Snape there is an important meeting we need you to be here for" Dumbledore explained.   
  
"But I have detention sir" Snape said.   
  
"Well they'll be alright, you'll be back by 8:15" Dumbledore assured him.   
  
"Well alright, you two had better be here when I get back. Snape warned and left the room.   
  
"So what do you want to do?" Draco asked Hermione.   
  
"What are you talking about? We have to stay here!" Hermione said.   
  
"Are you going to be a perfect little bookworm all of your life?" Draco asked.   
  
"I am not a perfect little bookworm! I have gotten into my share of trouble! I have broken plenty of rules" Hermione reminded him.   
  
"Yea but you always seem to get rewarded for it" Draco said. "Come on lets get into some real trouble" Draco added.   
  
"What do you want to do?" Hermione asked a little scared.   
  
"I think we should go explore, there's so much to find here" Draco said and got up and walked to the door. He opened it and motioned for her to go on. Hermione stood up a little apprehensively and walked out the door.   
  
"Where are we going?" she asked.   
  
"I don't know we'll just see where this hall takes us" Draco said. They started walking down the hall when they noticed a ladder attached to the wall.  
  
"Where do you think this leads to?" Hermione asked.   
  
"let's find out" Draco said putting his face only inches from Hermione's and raising his eye brows sexily. Draco started to climb and Hermione followed him. Draco opened a door that was at the top of the ladder. He climbed out first then helped Hermione up. They looked around and realized where they were which was on the roof, at the astronomy tower.   
  
"omg! Omg!" Hermione was panicking she leaned up against the nearest wall and started breathing heavily.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" Draco asked coming closer to her.   
  
"I'm scared of heights!" Hermione exclaimed.   
  
"It's ok come on" Draco said.   
  
"No I can't, I can't move" Hermione confessed petrified.   
  
"Hermione" Draco said walking over to her and gripping her fore arms and forcing her to stand up.   
  
"Listen just don't look down, look at me" Draco advised. Hermione started walking with him and just gazing into his eyes.   
  
"Hermione you just have to trust me, you know that I wouldn't let you fall" Draco said and gave her a protective hug.   
  
"I know, thanks" Hermione said.   
  
"Lets lay down and look at the stars" Draco said and they laid down and looked up to the sky which was twinkling with many bright stars.   
  
"Ouch!" Hermione said suddenly.   
  
"What's the matter?" Draco asked looking at her.   
  
"I scratched my arm on this stupid rock!" Hermione said and raised her arm so that Draco could see. He put a finger on her scratch then he moved his way up her arm and held her hand. Hermione didn't stop him she wanted him to hold it, but she knew that if she did he would get the wrong idea.   
  
"Draco" Hermione said letting go, "We can't be together, not now at least, you know that right?" Hermione said softly.   
  
"Yea I know" He said, then he glanced at his watch and jumped up.   
  
"Omg! It's 8:00! We have to go now!" he said and helped Hermione up and they raced to the door. They got down the ladder as soon as they could they started running to the class room and were almost there when Hermione tripped down some steps. Draco ran to her.   
  
"Are you ok?" Draco asked trying to help her up.   
  
"Draco I'm not ok, it's my ankle" Hermione said gripping her ankle.   
  
"well can you stand up?" Draco asked.   
  
"I'll try" Hermione holding Draco's arm for support tried to stand up but she started to fall and Draco caught her.   
  
"I told you I wouldn't let you fall" Draco said smiling.   
  
"what are we going to do?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I'm going to carry you" Draco said and picked Hermione up. He ran to Snape's class as quick as he could. Snape wasn't in there so he sat Hermione down in her seat and returned to his. One minute later Snape walked in. He looked at the both of them, then he said in a drawled out voice that they could go. Hermione knew that she would have to walk completely straight so that he wouldn't know what had happened. She stood up and winced in pain she noticed that Draco was right behind her making sure that she didn't fall. She started to walk to the door and was putting full pressure on her ankle when she stepped out of the door she collapsed and yet again Draco caught her. She had tears on her cheeks from the pain.   
  
"I'm taking you to the hospital wing" Draco picked her up and carried her to the hospital where madam pomfrey made the swelling go down but she told them that she didn't need to put any pressure on her ankle that night. So Draco carried her to their common room, it wasn't hard seeing as she was so thin. He carried her to her bed and laid her down.   
  
"Thank you for taking me to the hospital wing and helping me with the whole heights thing" Hermione said and she hugged Draco one more time.   
  
"Anytime Hermione" Draco said "well I'll just leave you to um….change and everything, good night" Draco said and walked to her door.  
  
"Good night" Hermione called after him. Draco went to sleep that night with a picture of Hermione in his head.  
  
A/N: we thought that was a cute chapter! Please review us!  
  
BlackPearl07 & dracoandhermioneforever88 


	4. Chapter 4: You Can't Lose Me

A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the 2 reviews we got!! Yall are great! Thanks for reading and reviewing. We have a pretty funny chapter for you so be ready!  
  
Draco and Hermione where walking down the corridor holding hands when suddenly they felt a hand on their shoulders. They turned around and saw Lucious Malfoy standing before them.   
  
"I thought you had stopped dating her!" he sneered looking at Hermione evilly.  
  
"I wasn't but we have to be with each other" Draco said.   
  
"Well if you can't stay away from her, then I'll have to kill her" Lucious said pulling out his wand. "Avada" he started but Draco jumped in front of her.   
  
"NOOOO!!!!!! DRACO!!!!!" Hermione screamed. Draco fell to the ground and was lying very still. Hermione sat next to him and held him. He opened his eyes.  
  
"Draco?" Hermione asked hopefully.   
  
"I love you" he said and with that he died.  
  
"No Draco! Don't leave me!" she cried.  
  
she awoke to someone shaking her, she still had tears in her eyes from crying.   
  
"Hermione wake up!" Draco was yelling and shaking her. Hermione sat up looking all around her.   
  
"You were having a bad dream, that's all" Draco said softly holding her. "Hermione your shaking! Was it that bad?" He asked sitting next to her and rubbing her back soothingly.   
  
"It was horrible Draco" Hermione said in a rattling breath.  
  
"Well what happened?" He asked.   
  
"Your father tried to kill me, but you jumped in front of me and the last thing I remember is holding you and, I was crying, and…" Hermione stopped, she couldn't let him know that he said he had loved her.   
  
"And what?" he asked.   
  
"Uh, nothing, I can't remember" Hermione lied.  
  
"It was just so scary Draco, I thought I had really lost you" she admitted putting her head on his shoulder.   
  
"You can't lose me Hermione, I'm okay, I'm right here" Draco said, he stood to leave but Hermione stopped him.   
  
"Draco don't go! Please sleep with me" Hermione said.   
  
"WHAT?" Draco asked getting the wrong idea. (like all guys do!)   
  
"I mean I'm to scared to sleep alone, will you please just sleep with me tonight?" Hermione asked pleadingly.   
  
"I will" Draco said, Hermione scooted over and patted the side of the bed. Draco laid down next to her and she put her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating, it was beating a little faster than it should. But then again so was hers. He put his arm around her and rubbed her arm. Her head fell and rose as his chest did. She fell asleep to the rhythm of his heart and his breathing.   
  
But Draco couldn't sleep, he wanted to touch her face. He wanted to kiss her once more, like they used to. But he had ruined his chance of that it was his fault that she wasn't his girlfriend, and he knew it.   
  
I'm not gonna sleep till I touch your face  
  
Baby not a wink I could go for days  
  
If you ever needed to see me down on my knees  
  
Take a look at me, baby I can't sleep   
  
Hermione woke up to the sun shining in her face, Draco wasn't laying next to her, she figured that he must have gone to break fast early. She walked to the bathroom to take a shower she opened the door and saw Draco standing there stark naked.   
  
"AHHHHHHH!!" Hermione screamed and ran out to the wall outside the door. She was holding her face in her hands with her eyes shut tight.  
  
"omg!omg!omg!omg!" she was mumbling.   
  
"Hermione it's ok I've got a towel on you can look now" Draco said. Hermione slowly put her hands down and opened one eye cautiously when she saw that he wasn't lying she opened both eyes. She saw Draco's stomach it was still wet from his shower. He had an awesome six pack, she had to admit that he looked rather sexy.   
  
"Draco I am so sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't hear the shower running" Hermione told him.   
  
"That's because I had just gotten out" he said calmly, he acted as if nothing bad had happened. If he had walked in on her she would have been furious and embarrassed.   
  
"But I'm really sorry" she said again.   
  
"Oh you know you liked what you saw" Draco boasted "just admit it" Draco said sneering and glowing with arrogance. Hermione couldn't say that she didn't like what she saw because in truth she did, and she saw A LOT of Draco. Hermione didn't say anything she just walked into the bathroom. Then she quickly opened it and said.   
  
"If you had locked the door none of this would have happened" she said and stuck her tongue out at him. She then took a shower making sure that the door was locked.   
  
Hermione got out of the shower and wrapped her towel close around her, she was brushing her hair and dropped the brush. She bent down to pick it up and hit her head on the door that leads to Draco's room from the bathroom. She must have hit it harder than she thought and she fell through the door. She was laying flat on her stomach looking strait at Draco who was already dressed.   
  
"Well, well, well, look  
  
who popped in to visit" Draco said.   
  
"I fell through the door" she said trying to stand up.   
  
"Well I kind of figured that out" Draco said helping her up and then noticing that she was just in a towel.   
  
"Well I guess you'd better go change then" Draco said pointing to her unexpected wardrobe.   
  
"Omg! Yes, I need to go" Hermione said looking down and feeling totally embarrassed, she ran through the door and went back to her room. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Hermione put her face in her hands and was pacing back and forth thinking.   
  
"I can't believe I just did that. He probably thinks that I'm a total klutz. What can I do for him to know that I'm not like that" Hermione thought but couldn't think of anything. So since it was Saturday she got ready and went to the common room to do her homework. Draco was already there starting on his.   
  
"Hey what are you doing?" Hermione asked sitting across the table from him.   
  
"Starting on my potions essay" Draco said with a sigh.   
  
"Oh yea I need to start mine too, listen about what just happened" Hermione started.   
  
"It's ok, it was no big deal, I know you didn't mean to" Draco said.   
  
"Good, I just wanted you to know that I didn't mean to, well you know, see you" Hermione said blushing.   
  
"And about last night" Draco said.   
  
"Oh yea I wanted to tell you something about that too, um, thanks" she said.   
  
"Anytime you need me you know that I'm right through the door right?" he asked.   
  
"Yes, I know" Hermione said and sat down to do her work. They helped each other do their work all morning long and neither one of them minded in the least.   
  
A/N: we know it's a little short but we thought it was pretty funny! We know that you will love the next chapter it's really going to be good. Anyway please give us plenty of reviews!!   
  
BlackPearl07 & hermioneanddracoforever88 


	5. Chapter 5: karaoke, three legged race, a...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They really brighten our day! We have a REALLY good chapter for you! We also actually know what we're DOING with this story! Go us! Anyway on with the chapter!!  
  
Hermione and Draco went down to lunch after they finished their homework. Hermione sat down with Ron and Harry like she always does and started to eat.  
  
"Hey there's going to be a little get together for the prefects and the Head boy and girl tonight at 6:00" Ron informed Hermione.   
  
"Oh good! You guys are coming aren't you?" Hermione asked sternly   
  
"Well we're prefects aren't we?" Harry said.   
  
"Good I want you to come. Do you know what we're going to do?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes I think we're just going to play truth or dare and just hang out" Harry explained.   
  
"That sounds like fun" Hermione said.   
  
"So the Hogsmeade trip is today, your going aren't you?" Harry asked   
  
"Yes but me and Draco have to do some patrolling so I'll be with him the whole time" Hermione said   
  
"Oh I bet that'll be fun" Ron said rolling his eyes. He didn't know that she liked Draco.   
  
"Yea loads" Harry said raising his eyebrows at Hermione.   
  
"Yes, but um I have to go because we have to be there early so we have to leave before you guys do" Hermione said and walked over to Draco.   
  
"You ready?" she asked, he nodded his head and they started to walk to Hosmeade.   
  
"Hey do you know about the get together tonight at 6:00?" Hermione asked Draco.   
  
"Yea I'll be there" Draco said  
  
Over the next few hours Hermione and Draco caught two couples snogging and deducted 15 points from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. They caught a few people trying to sneak into the shrieking shack and they deducted points from them also. But other than that the time in Hogsmeade flew by quickly and they went to the get together in the Great Hall. They walked in and almost every one was there. There was tons of food and drinks everybody was pigging out, after everyone was there they discussed the Hogwarts Prefects/Head boy and girl field day.   
  
"Ron and Draco are against each other in the pie eating contest" Hermione said reading from her clipboard.   
  
"Ginny and Pansy are against each other in the egg relay" Hermione said pointing to them.  
  
"And last Ron and Harry are paired against Draco and myself in the three legged race" Hermione finished and gave a rope to Ron and Harry to practice with and handed one to Draco.   
  
"Now we're going to play truth or dare but there is an alternative, if you say truth but don't want to answer it then you take a dare and vice versa" Pansy explained.   
  
"Ok who wants to be first?" Pansy asked.   
  
"I'll go first" Harry volunteered.   
  
"Truth or Dare?" Pansy asked   
  
"Dare" Harry challenged.  
  
"I dare you to kiss Hermione" Pansy said as if he wouldn't do it.   
  
"Ok" Harry said and he stood up and walked over to Hermione, he kneeled down next to her and kissed her sweetly on the cheek.   
  
"I said kiss her!" Pansy shrieked.   
  
"I did, you didn't say specifically where" Harry said and went back to his seat, while Pansy huffed and puffed. Hermione started laughing which made Pansy mad.   
  
"Ok then Granger truth or dare?" Pansy asked   
  
"Truth" Hermione said.   
  
"Ah you thought you were safe with picking truth didn't you well I've got a good one for you, are you still in love with Draco?" Pansy asked looking satisfied. Hermione didn't know what to say, she noticed both Harry and Draco looking at her.   
  
"She doesn't have to answer that Pansy" Draco piped up.   
  
"Well do you want to take my dare?" Pansy asked   
  
"Yea" Hermione replied her voice a little higher than usual.   
  
"You and Draco have to sing "Crazy In Love" by Beyonce and Ja Rule" Pansy said.   
  
Hermione looked over at Draco who looked like he was sweating bullets, but they both stood up and walked to the Karaoke machine. Before the song played Draco whispered something in Hermione's ear.   
  
"Just play it off like it doesn't bother you, get into it" Draco told her.   
  
"You got me looking so crazy right now your touch has got me looking so crazy right now, got me wishing you'd page me right now, your kiss got me hoping you'll save me right now, looking so crazy in love it's got me looking so crazy in love" they sang together and they had fun! They really got into it and just had fun they found out that their voices sounded pretty good together they had the whole room cheering for them when they were finished. Which had pansy all in huff.   
  
The next day was the field day so they had to get plenty of sleep so they went to bed early. The next day Hermione dressed in light weight clothes but she didn't wear shorts because it was September so it would be to cool for those. It was a very sunny day outside and it wasn't very windy, the three legged race wasn't until right before dark so that they could start the bon fire right after.   
  
Hermione watched Ron and Draco in the pie eating contest, Ron won, he was done with his pie when Draco wasn't even halfway finished with his. Ginny beat Pansy in the egg relay, they had to wear high heels and carry eggs on spoons to the finish line. Pansy tripped half way there and fell flat on her face which had Hermione, Draco, Harry, and Ron laughing for hours. Hermione was a little nervous about being against Harry and Ron, because they were always a team and now they weren't. But her and Draco had practiced earlier and they were pretty good so she thought they would win.   
  
It was finally time for the race so they lined up at the starting line, and Draco and Hermione made sure that their rope was tightly tied around their legs. They both put their arms around each other. Then the whistle blew and they were off! Ron and Harry were ahead of them at first but then they fell which made Hermione and Draco have a clear shot at the finish line. They crossed it with Ron and Harry a little bit behind them, the crowd cheered for the head boy and girl. People started to crowd them so they tried to get away by the time they were far from them they were by the lake. A place that had so many memories for the two of them.   
  
"It's so hard to walk with this thing tied around my leg" Hermione said and reached down to untie it but Draco reached at the same time and they lost balance and fell over. Draco was on top of Hermione and they were both laughing they couldn't believe that they had fallen.   
  
"Sorry about that" Draco whispered. Then he looked into her deep Brown eyes he could get lost in them forever. She was also gazing into his which were gray but they didn't seem to be so cold anymore.   
  
"That's ok" she whispered back in a small voice. Draco had his hands on the dry grass and he slowly lowered himself down to Hermione and he kissed her. She let him kiss her and she kissed him back, this kiss took her breathe away. They had kissed before but never had it been like this. They weren't paying attention to what they were doing because they were to busy playing tonsil hockey that they started to roll. Then suddenly they rolled into the lake Hermione screamed from the little surprise. They had to work together to swim back to land, which wasn't very far. Draco untied the knot in the rope and got out of the lake then he helped Hermione out. She was shivering from the cold so he put his arm around her and took her hand.   
  
"Hermione I..." Draco started.   
  
A/N: HA!! A CLIFF HANGER!! WE ARE SO EVIL!! We told you that we had a good chapter for you!! Lol!! Please give us reviews and tell ALL of you friends about this story so that we can get more!! Thanks for reading!!  
  
BlackPearl07 & hermioneanddracoforever88 


	6. Chapter 6: the real trust

A/N: omg! Thank you guys so much for the reviews!! You guys are awesome! We have some surprises in store for you that you guys defiantly don't see coming! Any way please read and review!! Sorry Gryffindor girl I accidentally put the wrong chapter up! I put up one from one of my pirates of the Caribbean story's! woops! Sorry again  
  
"Hermione I…think we should go back to the castle before you freeze to death" Draco said still trying to warm her up.   
  
"Ok, yea, that sounds good" Hermione whispered back to him and they walked back to the castle. Hermione took a quick a shower and got in to bed she felt so much better in her warm covers. And that kiss was enough to keep her warm all through the winter anyway. They hadn't talked about the kiss at all, she wandered what was going through his mind when that happened. She knew that when he kissed her, her mind went blank; she didn't know anything but that moment. Hermione finally slipped into drowsiness and fell a sleep.   
  
The next day when she went to Snape's class everyone was standing up and Snape told them to get with their regular partner so Hermione walked over to Draco.   
  
"Alright since Dumbledore wants us to have this building character week I have to do this with you. I have been assigned trust, now you must know that you can't always trust someone so I want partner's b to ask their other partner a if they trust them" then snape went about assigning a's and b's. Hermione was a in her and Draco's group. Hermione turned to Draco and he looked her straight in the eye.   
  
"Do you trust me?" Draco asked her. Hermione just stood there for a minute. They had shared an incredible kiss and she was crazy for him. But after what he did, she still didn't know if she trusted him. But he did help her out of the lake and they had trusted each other in the three legged race.  
  
"Yes" she finally said defiantly. Then Snape told the a's to fall back and let the b's catch them. Hermione knew that if Draco caught her she could trust him. She turned her back to him and opened her arms out straight. Then she fell.   
  
'omg,omg,omg' she was thinking silently. Then she was suddenly in strong arms that were holding her firmly.   
  
"That wasn't so bad was it?" Draco bent down and whispered to her, she shook her head. Then they heard someone stomp their foot.   
  
"Mr. Malfoy and Mrs. Granger I told everyone to put full attention on me!" Snape sneered at them.   
  
"Sorry" they both mumbled and stood up straight, then Snape went on with directing them to do something else.  
  
Soon enough it was time for lunch Hermione was on her way there when Ron stopped her and cornered her, Harry was with him to.   
  
"Why did you kiss Malfoy?" he shouted.  
  
"How did you find out about that?" Hermione asked quickly.   
  
"We saw you! After the two of you made a mad dash to get away from the crowd last night we went looking for you to tell you that it was ok and we saw you kissing, him!" Ron exploded  
  
"Ron, stop" Harry was telling him.  
  
"No I want to know why she's letting that bloody ferret boy come back into her life" Ron was demanding.   
  
"Ron the answer is I don't know! I am just as clueless as you are! I don't know why I like him, I can't help how I feel" Hermione told him.  
  
"You have to know, you can't like somebody and not know why!" Ron said then he was suddenly whipped around and punched in the face, by the one and only Draco.  
  
"Leave her alone" Draco said through gritted teeth.  
  
Hermione's eyes got huge, she couldn't let this happen, not over her. Now they were both on the floor hitting each other and now Harry was in the fight trying to get Ron off of Draco. Then a whole pack of Slytherin's and Gryffindor's saw what was happening and now they were all fighting. Hermione knew that Draco couldn't get caught because he's head boy and all.   
  
"Stop it! Stop!" Hermione was yelling trying to break it up, then professor McGonagall and Snape and Dumbledore showed up.   
  
"What is going on here Mrs. Granger" Professor McGonagall was asking while Snape and Dumbledore broke up the fight.   
  
"I..I don't know, their just fighting" Hermione lied.  
  
Finally the fight was broken up and people were punished and sent to the hospital wing. Hermione watched Harry and Ron leave but she didn't see Draco. She went back to the common room and found Draco laying on the couch.   
  
"Omg! Draco are you ok?" Hermione asked running over to him.   
  
"Does it look like I'm ok?" Draco asked sarcastically.   
  
"Why didn't you go to the hospital wing?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Because they can't know that I was involved in the fight" Draco said.   
  
Hermione looked him over he had a black eye, and cut on his lip, he had a few scratches and bruises too. She noticed that he kept holding his side.   
  
"What's wrong with your side?" Hermione asked.   
  
"I don't know it just hurts" he said.   
  
"Well I need to take your shirt off to see what happened" Hermione said. She removed Draco's cloak and unbuttoned his shirt. He had a huge red and purple bruise on his side. She gently put her finger to it and he flinched.   
  
"Draco..this looks horrible" Hermione said.   
  
"If you think it look's bad you should try feeling it" he said gritting his teeth. Hermione had had heeling classes and knew she could fix him right up, even to where the scars wouldn't show.   
  
"Draco I can fix your side, but it's going to hurt" Hermione said.  
  
"It already hurts Hermione" he said.   
  
"I mean it'll hurt a lot worse but only for a minute, I can do it if you want me to" Hermione told him.   
  
"Do it, besides you could never hurt me" he reassured her.   
  
"Ok if it hurts just grab something and squeeze it" Hermione said.   
  
She put her wand to his wound and whispered a healing charm, Draco immediately grabbed her hand. He squeezed it but not as hard as she thought he would. Then he finally loosened his grip.   
  
"Are you ok?" she asked sympathetically.   
  
"Yea actually it feels a lot better it doesn't even hurt anymore" Draco told her. Then Hermione fixed his other wounds and hid his scratches and bruises. By the time she was done he seemed to be pretty sore, then she realized that it was all her fault. She stood up and walked a little but away from Draco and started crying.   
  
"What's wrong?" he asked concernedly standing up and walking to her.   
  
"Don't you see? It's all my fault that this fight happened and it's all my fault that your hurt and that everyone's in trouble! Me and that kiss" Hermione shouted between sobs. Draco turned her around and held her arms firmly.   
  
"Listen to me! I didn't regret that kiss then I don't regret it now and I will never regret it!" Draco told her truthfully.   
  
"But look at how hurt you are" Hermione said tears running down her cheek's. Draco wiped them away and looked deep into her eyes, they were still beautiful even though they were red from tears.   
  
"Your worth it" he said.   
  
Those three words though they weren't the ones that every girl imagines making her world stand still, they did for her. No one had ever told her that she was worth pain or tears. Those words really made her feel special like she was everything to someone. Draco had his hands on Hermione's face and he leaned down and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist and it was like nothing had changed. They pulled away and he put his forehead on hers.   
  
"You've changed" Hermione whispered.   
  
"You changed me" Draco whispered back to her. And then they leaned in for another world altering kiss.   
  
A/N: we hope you liked this chapter! Please read and review!  
  
BlackPearl07 & hermioneanddracoforever88 


	7. Chapter 7: The Meeting

A/N: Okay, firstly we want to remind our new reveiwers that this is a second in a three part series. The first story is called "Crazy in Love" and you can find it at Now that that's out of the way, thank you to our 31 reviewers. We're pretty sure you guys will be pleased with this one. So on with the chapter.....  
  
Chapter 7--The "Meeting"  
  
Hermione walked to the Great Hall with a smile on her face. When she got there, she saw Ron and Harry and immediately remembered what had happened earlier that day. Quicker than you could say "Quidditch", her smile turned into a frown and her eyes turned cold. Ron got up from his seat and Hermione could see by the pleading in his eyes that he wanted forgiveness.  
  
"Mione, you have every right to be mad at me. I'm not the one to tell you who you should and shouldn't go out with. Well, really nobody is but you. I mean well, you know what--" Ron tried to apologize but it came out all different then when he had practiced in front of the mirror.  
  
"Ron, you're babbling. But I'm still mad at you. You should have thought about what you were going to say before you did. You really hurt my feelings," Hermione said seriously.  
  
"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I was just looking out for you," Ron apologized.  
  
"Thanks Ron. You're a great friend," Hermione said and hugged him, as only a friend would.  
  
Suddenly, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and his loud, but sincere voice was heard throughout the Great Hall, "Attention, students and staff. I have an announcement before dinner is served. We have a new seventh year student. Her name is Brittany Buttkiss and--Professor McGonnagall if you would please bring the Sorting Hat and stool--she will be sorted into her assigned house."  
  
Brittany, a 5'4 blonde haired blue eyed "cheerleader" if you know what I mean (A/N: No offense to cheerleaders... I was one once myself two years ago so I have nothing against cheerleaders), was looking pretty confident as she sat down on the stool awaiting her house assignment. The Sorting Hat pondered the possibilties of houses before coming up with a final answer and shouted,"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Hermione and the rest of the Gryffindors whooped and clapped when Brittany walked towards their table. When Brittany walked by Hermione, she stopped her and introduced herself,"Hi. I'm Hermione, the Head Girl, and I'm a seventh year too. I'm glad you got sorted into Gryffindor."  
  
"Thanks Hermione. I'm Brittany as you obviously already know," she paused before asking a question that had been burning in her mind ever since she had set foot in Hogwarts, "Do you know a seventh year guy here by the name of Draco?"  
  
Hermione wasn't the least bit taken aback by the question. She thought it was great that this girl already knew someone from here so maybe she could make friends faster," Yeah, I know Draco."  
  
"Oh cool! Is he in Gryffindor?" Brittany excitedly looked up and down the Gryffindor table for any sign of Draco.  
  
Ginny, who had just so happened to overhear the conversation, looked as if she were about to jump out of her skin, "Draco? In Gryffindor?Just the thought makes me laugh!"  
  
Hermione laughed along with her friend while Brittany looked lost,"What did I say wrong?"  
  
"Oh, nothing. Draco is a Slytherin," Hermione explained.  
  
"Oh, ok. I heard Slytherin is known for their cunning and sneaky ways," Brittany said and then added almost mumbling now, "Draco always was the sly one."  
  
"What?" Hermione asked. Surely she didn't hear her right.  
  
"Oh nothing nothing. I'm going to sit down over there and I'll talk to you later," Brittany looked as if she were coming out of a trance.  
  
"Umm... okay, well I'll see you later," Hermione said and she knew that whatever Brittany had said, she could ask about it later.  
  
Harry broke her thoughts saying, "Hermione, come on we're going to miss the meeting!"  
  
"What meeting?"  
  
"What do you mean, 'What meeting?' I told Ron to----RON!!!" Harry turned his attention to Ron," I told you to tell her about the meeting earlier when you guys made up."  
  
"Sorry, I forgot. I was too caught up in the moment, as corny as that sounds,"Ron apologized once again. (A/N: He seems to be apologizing a lot in this chapter!:) LOL!)   
  
"Guys, don't fight now. We need to get to the meeting. Remember?" Hermione said frustrated.  
  
"Right. Sorry Ron," Harry apologized.  
  
"It's okay mate, " Ron forgave him.   
  
They rushed to the prefects common room and found that everyone was already there. Hermione was upset that they were a bit late so she quickly apologized, "I'm sooo sorry that we're late. I didn't even know about the meeting!"  
  
"But you see, this isn't even a meeting. I set this all up for us to play a little game," Pansy said rubbing her hands together.  
  
Draco had a sly grin on his face. He knew that whatever Pansy had planned would be interesting, "What did you have in mind?"  
  
"A little game I like to call 'Seven Minutes in Heaven'," Pansy said with a smirk on her face.  
  
"Ok, let's play. Who wants to go first?" Ron asked.  
  
"Well since you're the one who asked Weasel you can go first, " Draco shot back.  
  
Ron had a determined look on his face,"Okay, I think I will."  
  
He closed his eyes and drew a name. When he opened them he looked at the tiny piece of paper. It read..............................................."LUNA!"  
  
Luna's usually dreamy facial expression changed to one of an excited schoolgirl, "Ronniekins, I've been waiting for this moment since fifth year!"  
  
Everybody laughed at the situation before them and whispered about them as they retreated to the closet.  
  
7 Minutes Later  
  
Luna walked ahead of Ron, smiling because she had gotten what she had always wanted. Ron was looking dazed and his hair was the same color as his face. All the guys gave Ron pats on the back because, well, guys are just like that. Hermione, who had been sitting to Ron's left knew she was going next and got a little nervous. She followed Ron's earlier example and drew a name out of the hat. It read.......................................Harry! Hermione glanced at Draco and saw him wearing a worried look. She knew, at that moment that she couldn't do anything to betray Draco's trust. He would do the same for her, right? 


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

A/N: we are so hyper!! We are spending the night at my (BlackPearl07) house! Yay!! We have eaten so much chocolate!! Thanks for the reviews!! We've got a good chapter coming up for you!! So enjoy!  
  
Hermione walked into the closet slowly trying not to look at Harry.   
  
'I will not kiss Harry, heck I don't even want to' Hermione thought to herself as Harry closed the door.   
  
"We don't have to kiss or anything Mione, I know that your with Draco and everything and we're just friends, it would make things very awkward for us, and we've already had enough awkwardness, and I just don't want you to feel pressured to do anything" Harry told Hermione thoughtfully in the dark closet.   
  
"Thanks Harry, I was thinking the same thing" Hermione said.   
  
"So, what now?" Harry asked awkwardly.   
  
"We talk I guess" Hermione answered.   
  
"We just have like 5 minutes, so what do you want to talk about?" Harry asked checking his watch.   
  
"Did you notice the way Ron looked when he came out of the closet?!?" Hermione asked bursting out laughing.   
  
"Omg! His face was so red!" Harry exclaimed.   
  
"I didn't think he'd actually kiss her, I mean this is Luna Lovegood we're talking about!" Hermione said.   
  
"It's been eight minutes now we should get out there" Harry said and opened the door.   
  
Everyone was starring at them including Draco who had a very worried expression on his face. He started to walk over to Hermione when someone shouted.   
  
"Draco and Pansy"   
  
Draco stopped dead and looked up at Hermione with a very shocked look on his face. Hermione looked over at Pansy and she had a very smug grin on her face.   
  
"Come on Draco" Pansy said coming over and putting her arm around his waist.   
  
"Stop" Draco said quietly, but she didn't let go, she dragged him to the closet and pushed him in.   
  
Hermione stood there playing with here hands and twirling her hair around her finger trying to stop thinking about what might go on in the closet.   
  
"It'll be ok, he won't do anything, he loves you" Harry told Hermione reading her mind, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder.   
  
"I hope your right" Hermione said thankfully.   
  
"And if does do anything I'll kill him" Harry said smiling.   
  
"Thanks Harry" she said laughing, and then she gave him a friendly hug.   
  
"Are you ok?" Ron asked coming over to her.   
  
"Yea, I'm fine" Hermione assured him.   
  
It was a very tense seven minutes for Hermione but luckily she had two great friends that helped her. Then the door opened and Draco walked out with Pansy right behind him. Draco looked unaffected so Hermione knew nothing had happened so that made her smile at him and he smiled back. But Hermione noticed that it wasn't the same smile that he always gave her, there was something missing. Then Draco came over to her and grabbed her arm.   
  
"I need to talk to you" he said seriously, which scared Hermione. She followed him out to the corridor outside the prefects common room.   
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked concernedly.   
  
"What happened in that closet?" he asked a hint of accusation in his voice.   
  
"Nothing Draco, I swear, I mean come on it's Harry" Hermione said.   
  
"Yea and you and Potter had a relationship last year" Draco reminded her.   
  
"Yea last year" Hermione said.   
  
"Well you don't just go in there to talk" he said accusation in his voice again.   
  
"We did, what did you do?" Hermione asked this time accusation in her voice.   
  
Draco just stood there starring into space and he didn't say anything, which made Hermione even more nervous.   
  
"I'm not going to lie to you, she kissed me and I kissed her back" Draco whispered.   
  
"You are out here accusing me of kissing Harry when you were in there playing tonsil hockey with Pansy Parkinson!" Hermione exploded.   
  
"Well yea, if that's the way you want to put it, she kissed me and I reacted, but then you wouldn't understand it's a guy thing" Draco tried to explain.   
  
"Wasn't it earlier this after noon that you were giving me an earth shattering kiss and telling me that I was worth it?" Hermione asked seriously.  
  
"Yes, and you still are, and I still love you" Draco reassured her.   
  
"Well I guess that's not enough is it? It wasn't enough last year and it's not enough this year. I shouldn't have believed you last year when you said that nothing had happened between you two, and now here you are doing it again" Hermione said angrily.   
  
She started to walk away and could hear Draco calling after her but she wasn't going to go back, not this time. Then she felt someone touch her shoulder, she spun around and it was Harry.   
  
"I came to check on you, what's wrong?" he asked looking into her eyes.   
  
"Nothing, leave me alone" she said pushing him away but his grip was to strong, then Hermione burst into tears.   
  
"What happened?" Harry asked holding her. Hermione explained everything to Harry explaining Draco kissing Pansy and the fight they had just had. By the time she was finished he was so angry that he turned red.   
  
"Well listen you should go to sleep, now, maybe you'll feel better tomorrow" Harry said and Hermione nodded her head and went to her room. On his way back to the common room he found Draco sitting on the ground looking deep in thought.   
  
"Malfoy, listen, you broke her heart once and you just did it again, so if your going to say something to her it had better be an apology, it seems that you're the only thing that can make her smile these days, so I had better see a smile on her face soon" Harry said and then disappeared into the common room.   
  
A/N: we hope you guys liked it!! Please leave us plenty of reviews!!   
  
BlackPearl07 & hermioneanddracoforever88 


	9. Chapter 9: Bed of Roses

A/N: Hello there! We're glad that you enjoyed our last chapter! Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Hermione walked out of Transfiguration classroom and she started to walk down the hall and she saw Draco walking with Brittany Buttkiss. Then all around her she heard things whispered like: "They were the hottest couple last summer" "everybody thought they were madly in love". But Hermione didn't let it bother her, she knew he was just trying to make her jealous.   
  
Draco and Hermione spent the next few months not speaking to each other they wouldn't even look at each other. Now it was December 24 and Hermione wanted to get something for him, but of course she would only give it to him if he gave her something first. But it had to be something sentimental and put an apology in it somewhere. She knew exactly what to do, she stayed in her room all afternoon and most of the night making a scrapbook of pictures of them together, and at the end she put an apology letter.   
  
She went to bed that night having not seen Draco at all that day, she wondered what Harry would think of his new copy of Hogwarts a history she hoped that he would take it as a joke, but she also got him sugar quills. She also got Ron fizzing whizbees and a copy of Quidditch Through The Ages she knew he would like that book. Hermione woke up the next morning at 7:00 and there were rose petals all over her bed and all over her. A little confused she decided to go to the common room.   
  
When she opened her door she saw rose petals of all colors all over the common room. There were, red, yellow, white, and pink and they covered all of the chairs and they were scattered all over the floor. Then Draco walked out from his dorm room.   
  
"Why rose petals?" Hermione asked when he came in.   
  
"Because if I had put a rose for everything bad that I have done to you they would have covered all of Hogwarts, so I decided to use rose petals" Draco explained. Hermione was totally speechless, she couldn't believe it, she loved it when he was like this.   
  
"Well I hoped that it would be an apology for what I did and I, hoped that, you would forgive me" Draco said hopefully. Hermione ran up to Draco and hugged him.   
  
"Yes I forgive you, in fact I was going to ask you to forgive me, for how I acted" Hermione said.   
  
"Forgive you, but you didn't do anything" Draco said.   
  
"Well read the note at the end of your present" Hermione said handing him the scrap book.   
  
"Present? You actually got me something?" Draco said taking the present and unwrapped the green and silver wrapping. He opened up a scrap book with tons of moving pictures of them inside it. He looked at each one and remembered everything about the day that they had taken each picture. When he got to the end he found Hermione's note, he untaped it and unfolded it and read it.   
  
Dear Draco,   
  
Merry Christmas! This gift took me a whole afternoon to make, it's sort of my way of apologizing. I said some things that I wish I hadn't like that love wasn't enough for us and I was wrong. Ever since that fight we had I haven't been the same, without seeing you smiling (smirking) at me everyday has been hard. Not being able to kiss you everyday has been very difficult too. I miss you, I mean you're here, but it's like you're a million miles away. I just hope that you can forgive me for what I said, but you should also know that you are going to have to prove your trust to me, but I know you can. Lets be us again Draco.   
  
I still love you, Hermione   
  
Hermione watched Draco read her note and then she saw a tear roll down his cheek.  
  
In places no one would find  
  
All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)  
  
It was then that I realized  
  
That forever was in your eyes  
  
The moment I saw you cry  
  
The moment that I saw you cry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked putting her arm around him.   
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry about, Hermione, it's me who should be asking for forgiveness, what I did was so wrong in so many ways" Draco said another tear coming to his eye. Hermione put his face in her hands and whiped his tears away.   
  
"You have done something that nobody has ever done for me before, you have admitted that you were wrong and asked me to forgive you, and I have" Hermione said.   
  
"Hermione?" Draco whispered.   
  
"Yea" she whispered back.   
  
"Lets be us again" Draco whispered to her, and then he leaned his head down and kissed her for the first time in 3 months, and he had never felt so good.   
  
A/N: ok we know that it was short but we're putting up 2 chapter in one night! That's pretty good! Also, the lyrics are from the song "Cry" by Mandy Moore. Please read and review!   
  
BlackPearl07 & hermioneanddracoforever88 


	10. Chapter 10:I'm a Fool in Love with a Foo...

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for Chapters 8 & 9. We have reached 51 reviews on our story! Yay! By the way, there's gonna be some major drama in this chappie and probably the next one, which is also the last. (Just to prepare you.) Okay, so on with the chapter!!!! :)  
  
Chapter 10-I'm A Fool In Love With A Fool Who's Still In Love With You  
  
Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts with a smile on her face. She looked out the window as she walked and noted that it was a bright, sunny day in May. Perfect for the good mood that she was in now that everything between her and Draco was settled. People were all around her, talking in their own cliques. Hermione had never been fond of cliques and had always tried to stay out of them. But as she was passing by a clique of Slytherin girls, something they said made her want to stop and listen. As she moved closer, she realized it was Pansy and her group of slutty friends.   
  
"Can you believe that she's here?" a girl Hermione knew as Sarah asked.  
  
"Who, Brittany?" Lindsey, a Slytherin sixth year said.  
  
"Yeah, I mean Brittany. Who else would I be talking about?" Sarah stated.  
  
"Oh, forget I said that. Back to what we were saying though. Do you really think she came to get Draco back?" Lindsey wondered.  
  
"I don't know, he seems awful into that Gryffindor Mudblood. I don't think he'd take her back." Sarah answered.  
  
"Yeah but remember what happened with me and Draco? We were going out last summer and she totally stole him away from me when they both were vacationing in the Bahamas. Who's to say he won't do it again?" Pansy added to the conversation.  
  
At that moment, the group of Slytherin girls noticed Hermione listening in on their conversation. Pansy looked like she was about to say something but decided against it, glared at Hermione, and walked off, chin high in the air, with her groupies.  
  
Hermione wasn't sure what to think about the conversation she just witnessed. She hoped they were lying and that it was just a rumor flying around. She also knew that Draco wouldn't do such a thing to her. Or would he? No, she concluded, he wouldn't. But she couldn't help but wonder. I'll ask him about it later. No big deal.   
  
Hermione looked at her watch and noticed it was 6:00 PM, dinnertime. She walked to the Gryffindor table where Harry and Ron sat, eating their dinner.   
  
"Guys, I just want to tell you that Draco and I were discussing the farewell dance and we need the prefects' help. Could you pass around to all the prefects that there will be a meeting tonight in the prefects common room at 8:00 PM?" Hermione said in her best businesslike voice.  
  
"Yeah Mione we'll tell 'em." Ron replied and him and Harry got up to go talk to the prefects.  
  
She sat down to eat, and after eating and talking to some friends she looked at her watch and immediately threw down her fork. It was 7:57!  
  
Hermione rushed to the prefects common room and arrived two minutes late, "Sorry guys, where should we begin?"  
  
No one said anything so she decided to go ahead and tell everyone what she thought of, "Okay, I think we should have a Hawaiian Luau theme. Girls could still wear formal dresses in bright colors and the guys could still wear tuxes. One of us could pass out the leis (A/N: I think that's how you spell it. Or it might be leau?). We need to have tropical foods such as pineapples, kiwi, strawberries, and tropical punch. Oh!!! And we can have a Luau King and Queen! Wouldn't that be fun?"  
  
Everyone looked at her as if she had just sprouted a tail. Then Draco spoke up, "I like that idea. It would be fun. What do you guys think?"  
  
There was a chorus of "yes's" and "I can't waits" which made Hermione smile happily.  
  
"Alright then how are we going to do this?" Hermione said in an orderly manner.  
  
"Well, I think that the Head Boy and Head Girl should be in the nomination for Luau King and Queen," Harry stated.  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Well, who else?" Hermione questioned everyone.  
  
"How about we include Brittany, the new girl, to help her make friends. That way she can also meet new people," Pansy suggested.  
  
Hermione nodded. No harm done in that, right? "Harry, since you're like the school's hero or something, I think you should be nominated," Ron added.  
  
"You should be in it yourself Ron so I nominate you. And Neville," Hermione said to everyone's disapproving looks, "Well, I feel sorry for him sometimes. The poor guy has no self confidence." No one could argue with that.  
  
Draco decided to give his input, "We need one more girl. Hmm... How about that girl from Gryffindor? You know the one with the name like purple. And her last name is something like Blue. Or maybe it's Black. A color that starts with a B."  
  
"Lavender Brown?" Hermione guessed.  
  
"Yes, that's it. Lavender. I nominate her," Draco said.  
  
"Wait. That's not fair. All of you guys are nominated except for me. I think I should be in it too," Pansy whined.  
  
"Okay. Good, we have our nominations. Harry, Ron, Lavender, Neville, Brittany, Draco, Hermione, and Pansy," Hermione stated, "Now we need to sort into different committees. The choices are refreshments, decorations, and music. Who wants what?"  
  
"Harry and I can do refreshments," Ron suggested.  
  
He didn't hear Hermione mumble under her breath, "Figures."  
  
Pansy smirked and then said, "I'll do music!"  
  
"Okay. That leaves Draco and I for decorations," Hermione said, ecstatic for a chance to be alone with her boyfriend.  
  
Hermione and Draco spent the next few days putting up decorations in the Great Hall. They put up posters with all the information to vote for Luau King and Queen. It was time that she hoped to spend with Draco to talk but it seemed like he didn't want to talk to her. When she would ask a question, he would be staring off into space. He's probably got a lot on his mind with Graduation coming up and all, Hermione thought. That was the only reason she could think of that would make him seem so distant.  
  
The day of the dance, Hermione was really nervous. What if things weren't going as planned? For the fourth time that day, she checked to see if all the arrangements were in order. And just like the third, second, and first time she checked everything was fine.   
  
Hermione went back to her dorm to get dressed. She had bought her dress just two weeks before the dance. It was a red, sort of poofy, halter dress with sparkles scattered all over the dress with a lot on the top and very little on the bottom. She fell in love with it the second she saw it when her and Draco had been looking at decorations in Hogsmeade. Draco, being the gentleman that he was, had bought it for her, despite the high price. Since her dress was so long that it covered her feet, she bought a pair of red flip-flops with sparkles on them. Hermione was all about being comfortable. (A/N:LOL! Me too!)  
  
As for her hair, she decided to leave it down and straighten it. It flowed just past her shoulders in beautiful brown ringlets. Her make-up, or the very little that she had on, looked completely natural. When she glanced at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but silently tell herself that she looked gorgeous. Now it was time to go meet Draco.  
  
Hermione walked out of her dorm and looked down towards the bottom of the staircase. Draco stood there looking handsome as ever, his eyes not leaving Hermione's. Draco could swear he was seeing an angel descending from Heaven. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't tear her eyes away from Draco's. They were a clear blue that seemed to be shining just for her. (A/N: Think, Titanic, the movie.)  
  
"You look so beautiful!" Draco said after getting over his speechless state.   
  
Hermione became almost shy, "Thanks Draco. Are you ready to go to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Yeah, let's go," Draco said holding out his arm for Hermione to take.  
  
They arrived at the Great Hall at exactly 6 PM. Hermione immediately spotted Harry and Ron and ran over to tell them they looked great. They returned the favor and walked back with her to find Draco.  
  
Hermione found him in the same spot she left him and he seemed deep in thought, "Hey cutie, what's wrong?"  
  
Draco shook his head as if coming out of a trance, "Nothing. It's really nothing. Do you want to dance?"  
  
"Sure," she said taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.  
  
They danced close for a few more fast and slow dances. Hermione did everything she could to try to direct his full attention on her but he kept staring into space somewhere over her shoulder. When that song ended Dumbledore walked up to the podium and announced that the Luau King and Queen will be revealed in a few moments. Professor McGonagall took this as her cue and walked to the podium.   
  
"I know you guys are dying to know who the Luau King and Queen are so I'll cut to the chase," Professor McGonagall paused for effect, "This year's Luau King is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin!"  
  
All of the seventh year Slytherins clapped for their fellow housemate and Hermione's face was beaming with pride. Professor Dumbledore placed a crown on Draco's head. Draco looked as if he had expected to get crowned Luau King.  
  
"And now, with the closest vote in Hogwarts history, by just one point, the Luau Queen is Brittany Buttkiss from Gryffindor!" Professor McGonagall announced.  
  
Everyone clapped except for the Slytherins and Hermione, who still wasn't sure whether to believe the conversation she had heard a few days earlier about Brittany and Draco. The moment she looked up at Draco, she saw the loving look in his eyes when he looked at Brittany. The crown, sash, and roses were presented to Brittany and she took them, blowing kisses to her fellow classmates.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted the wild cheer of students and said, "Attention all seventh years! It is time for the annual Luau King and Queen dance!"  
  
Draco and Brittany walked hand in hand to the middle of the dance floor with students surrounding them in a big circle. They danced, both lost in their own world. A world that was only made for the two of them. Hermione couldn't stop the tears from flowing. This was too much. She had to talk to Draco. Just days ago, he looked at her the same way he was now looking at Brittany. Everything was great until… she came along. That's it! That's why he's been so out of it lately. He's been daydreaming of her! How could I not have seen it before? Stupid question. I was in love, that's how. Love truly is blind.  
  
Hermione decided then and there that the rumors really were true. Draco had been keeping a secret from her and she had to find out what it was. The song had ended by then and Draco was walking over to her.  
  
"You still love her don't you?" Hermione asked when he approached her. She didn't have to explain anything. She knew that he knew what she was talking about.  
  
Draco sighed and didn't at all seem taken aback by the question, "We need to talk."  
  
He led her outside to the rose gardens just outside the Great Hall. Just a few days earlier Hermione and Draco had worked side by side putting up decorations. They sat on a bench and Draco decided it was time to tell her everything, "Okay it's a long story but here it goes. At the beginning of last summer, I was going out with Pansy. The plan was to date her until I could get you back into my life. I wanted to make you jealous. I really missed you, you know. Well, about that time, my family and I went on a vacation in the Bahamas. That's where I met Brittany… and I sort of cheated on Pansy. I ended up telling her the truth, that I did cheat on her. But Hermione I never meant to hurt you. I love you more than anything or anyone. To be honest, though, I have feelings for Brittany too. She broke up with me before the summer was over and told me it was just a summer fling. But I never actually got over her. I don't know what to think anymore. Ever since she moved to Hogwarts, I've haven't been able to stop thinking about her."  
  
Hermione stayed silent through the whole thing, listening intently to his story. Then she told hers, "I overheard a conversation from Pansy and three other girls that you and Brittany had a fling last summer and that you cheated on her. They said they wouldn't be surprised if you did the same to the "Gryffindor Mudblood" as I recall. So it really is true with Pansy then? You really did cheat on her?"  
  
"Yes, It's true. It all is. I just thought that if I was still dating her when school started that you'd be jealous, but then I met Brittany. Oh Hermione I am so sorry. I never meant to put you through so much pain," Draco's heart was breaking into two as he said the words.  
  
Hermione looked down at her feet, then looked Draco right in the eye, "I can't be with someone who isn't 100% sure they want to be with me. Not when their heart is somewhere else."  
  
Draco felt so helpless. Hermione was his rock, his foundation and he was so mad that he had messed all this up. "Well, what do you want me to do then?"  
  
"I want you to go ahead and date her to see who you really love," Hermione suggested her heart breaking with every word.  
  
"But we graduate tomorrow. I'm going to need more time," Draco said.  
  
"If you truly love me, you'll find me one day," Hermione sighed, "You really need to talk to Brittany. But let me say a few words to her first. Let's go find her."  
  
They walked around the Great Hall for a few minutes before spotting her talking to a group of Ravenclaw girls. Hermione quickly explained that she needed to talk to her for a few minutes and led the way to the bench that Hermione and Draco had sat at just five minutes before. Draco had waited inside to give them privacy.  
  
"What did you want to talk about?" Brittany asked innocently.  
  
Hermione took a deep breath and started her speech, "Draco really likes you but I know you don't like him the way I do. He thinks you love him as much as I do and he needs to figure that out on his own. You know you've got his heart now so be careful and don't break it."  
  
Brittany wasn't the least bit offended by her speech and actually said, "Thanks for giving us a second chance."  
  
"Your welcome. Stay right here and I'll get Draco," Hermione replied.  
  
Hermione found him easily and with a nod of encouragement she said, "She's all yours."  
  
Hermione walked around the Great Hall, wondering if she had done the right thing. It doesn't matter now. What's done is done, she told herself.  
  
A few minutes later, Brittany and Draco walked into the Great Hall just as a slow song started playing. As Hogwarts' newest couple, they walked onto the dance floor, and in hand and started to slow dance.  
  
I know love is a fragile thing  
  
And I'm trying hard to make it last  
  
But it ain't easy holdin' on to my dream  
  
When he's holdin' on to his past  
  
You don't love him and that's a fact  
  
Girl I've seen you around  
  
But you hold his heart in the palm of your hand  
  
And it's breakin' mine in two  
  
Cause I'm the fool in love with the fool who's still in love with you   
  
A/N: So how was it? We only have one more chapter to go before starting our third installment to the three part series. Please read and review! Flames will be ignored. 


	11. Chapter 11:Graduation

Disclaimer: This is the disclaimer for the whole story because I hate writing these. We do not own any characters except Brittany Buttkiss and the plot. The rest is the bright idea of J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Sorry for not updating in a while but we've been busy. You know how it goes. Anyways, we have a great chapter in store for you, even though it's a little sad. But you be the judge. By the way, the song at the end of the last chapter is called, "I'm a Fool in Love with a Fool Who's Still in Love With You". Leave us plenty of reviews. So on with the story!  
  
Chapter 11-Graduation  
  
The morning all seventh years had been waiting for had finally come. Graduation. Just the word made Hermione want to laugh and cry. Cry because didn't want to leave her home of seven years and laugh because she was so happy to pass another milestone in her journey to become a successful businesswoman in the Muggle world. She had told Draco that once but now Draco is just a thing of the past and her dream can wait another day so she can get her diploma.   
  
Now, Hermione stood in front of the mirror studying her maroon gown and hat with a gold tassel. Alright, Hermione thought, I'm totally ready for this.  
  
She walked to the Gryffindor Common Room where she met Harry and Ron. They all three shed some tears before getting their pictures taken by Professor McGonagall.  
  
"It's for my scrapbook that I make every year of the Gryffindor seventh years," she had explained earlier, "I'm going to miss you all so much!"  
  
The trio hugged their old professor before she walked away to take pictures of other students. In the meantime, Hermione, Harry, and Ron started to talk about what the future may bring for each of them. They were soon interrupted by Professor McGonagall who ushered the seventh years into the Great Hall where the graduation was to be held. The students sat with their houses, chattering excitedly amongst themselves. Professor Dumbledore walked up to the podium, which immediately silenced everyone and started his annual graduation speech, "The past seven years has been some of the best years of my life. This is the best group of students we've had in long time and I want to thank you all for making it the best for me as well as all of you. Now Professor McGonagall, Minister, if you would so kindly join me on stage for the presentation of diplomas."  
  
Professor McGonagall and Fudge stood behind Professor Dumbledore on the stage. One by one, the houses and students in alphabetical order received their diplomas (I.e. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin). As Harry and Ron received their diplomas and then took their seats on either side of Hermione, she saw the tears in their eyes through her own watery eyes. Without even saying a word they reflected on their memories at Hogwarts over the past seven years.  
  
As we go on  
  
We remember  
  
All the times we  
  
Had together  
  
And as our lives change  
  
From whatever  
  
We will still be  
  
Friends forever  
  
Wasn't it just yesterday that Harry and Ron saved her from the troll in first year? Or just last week when the Golden Trio had conjured a Polyjuice Potion in the girl's bathroom during second year? How about what seems like just last month when Hermione let Harry in on her big secret to being in two places at once in third year? Wasn't it just a few days ago that Harry and Ron "recognized her as a girl" for the first time at the Yule Ball in fourth year? Or just a few weeks ago when Hermione had a near death experience in fifth year? How about what seems like just a few months ago when she had shared some intimate moments with Draco Malfoy? No, she decided, I don't have time to think about that. Some things should be left in the past.  
  
By the end of the ceremony, every single person there had shed more than one tear, even the cold-hearted Slytherins. Later, there was a party for the Gryffindor graduates in their common room. Music and refreshments had already been provided by their favorite House Head, Professor McGonagall.  
  
Hermione thought all of this sounded fun but she decided to go to her room instead and start packing. The train left at 11:00 AM sharp the next day and Hermione noticed a few other people doing the same thing she was. She, once again, couldn't help but think back on the past couple of years she had spent at Hogwarts. If someone would have told her that she would be dating Malfoy, she would have sent you to St. Mungo's. But now, she was happy that she had had the experience of a real boyfriend while she was still in school. Experience wasn't really the word to use in her situation though. More like puppy love. No, it wasn't that either. What they had was real love. The kind that only comes once in a person's life. It's just taking Draco longer to figure that out. With that positive thought in mind, Hermione went to bed. Tomorrow was a big day so she needed as much sleep as she could get.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Hermione's alarm was loud in her ear at 9:30 AM the next morning. After her usual morning routine, she headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She found Harry and Ron but Draco was nowhere in sight so she sat by her best friends of seven years.  
  
"Hey guys," she said sleepily.  
  
"Morning 'Mione," Ron greeted her through a mouthful of food.  
  
They talked about how they were going to keep in touch. Both Harry and Ron wanted to be Aurors so they'd be traveling a lot and it would be hard for Hermione to keep in touch with them. Lavender, who sat a few feet away happened to hear their conversation and said, "You do know that there will be reunions and stuff don't you?"  
  
"Oh good! When?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"Every five years. Or so I've heard," Lavender, Queen of the Rumor Mill, answered.  
  
"That's great!" Hermione said and then got up from her seat, "Well, guys I'm going to go finish packing."  
  
She went to her dorm, finished her packing, and had her stuff in her and Draco's common room by 10:45 AM. Hermione took one last look around and was about to walk out the door when a deep voice behind her said, "Amazing how fast a year can go isn't it?"  
  
Hermione turned around and was face to face with none other than Draco Malfoy. "Yeah," she replied, "Amazing." Right before she turned to leave she could have sworn she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes.  
  
Hermione met Harry and Ron with her trunks by the train. It wasn't long after that that people began to board the train. She followed behind Harry and Ron as they walked up the four steps into the train. As Hermione put one foot on the first step, she looked back at what she was leaving. Hogwarts, memories, and Draco. He was standing with Brittany laughing about something but she could tell he looked absolutely miserable. He caught her eye for a quick second without showing any emotion.  
  
With that, Hermione Granger left her past behind, without even looking back.  
  
On the train, memories were still flooding her mind. She was reminded of Draco once again. But she couldn't help if most of her good memories in the past two years included Draco.  
  
Every time you walk away  
  
You just bring me down  
  
I pretend that I'm okay  
  
So I'm counting my tears until I get over you  
  
We both know that I'm not over you  
  
All the things she was leaving behind were some of the most important things to her. Hermione decided to take advantage of that fact that her best friends were still in front of her and they still had several minutes left to spend together.   
  
"Hello? Hermione? Did you hear what Harry just said? We've been waiting to tell you the good news since yesterday," Ron said, apparently frustrated that Hermione wasn't listening.  
  
"Huh? What good news?"  
  
"Tell her, Harry."  
  
"Ron's mum said yesterday that I can live with them until I find an apartment! Isn't that great?" Harry asked excitedly.  
  
"That's great, Harry!" I'm soooooo happy for you!" Hermione smiled. She was already planning a visit to The Burrow for a few weeks this summer.  
  
This was exactly where she wanted to be at this point in her life. With her friends and enjoying moments like these. My summer is already looking up, Hermione thought.  
  
A/N: And that's a wrap! For the second part in the three part series anyway. We won't be updating again until August 8 because I'm going to church camp. So in the meantime leave us plenty of reviews. Oh, and for those of you who were wondering, the song excerpt in this chapter is called , "Graduation" by Vitamin C and the other one is called, "Till I Get Over You" by Michelle Branch. Keep on the lookout for the third part in the series titled, "I'll Be the Greatest Time of Your Life".   
  
Blackpearl07 & dracoandhermioneforever88 


End file.
